This invention relates to a microphone.
GSM interference is a problem for a lot of electronic products. The commonly known solution is ether a shielding by a metal cabinet or short circuit the high frequency signal by a capacitor. For a microphone both methods have it drawbacks, because metal shielding limits the modelling possibilities of the microphone. Placing a capacitor only works if it is very close to the semiconductor component in the microphone. Due to the high frequency of GSM systems or other wireless networks a capacitor is not effective enough.
US 2002/0106091 A1 discloses a microphone assembly casing, wherein said casing is a metallized non-conductive material, such as metal particle-coated plastics.